Darth Hate
"I hate everyone, I follow the Sith Code, no one stands in my way!" '' "'Darth Hate'''" was the name of a Sith Lord during the Clone Wars. She had a even darker Sith master and she was very very dark. She eventually died thanks to the clone named "NubHub." Biography Darth Hate's real name was Hera Aura. Until she was corrupted by her master. She was born unknown. Eventually she had a mission to Rugosa to early-inspect an outpost. Eventually she told droids to exectue a squad of clones including NubHub. Birth Hate's birth was unknown, she didn't see a thing. She had to stay at a house, and soon she was abondoned. As she was adopted by her soon-to-be master, she grew up. At the age of ten her soon-to-be master corrupted her, revealing he was a Sith. She would never become good guy. She hated everyone but her master. Even her apprentices which were killed thanks to her terrible teaching skills. Corruption It was a day at the age of ten she was corrputed. She adored the Sith, and followed the Sith Code. At age sixteen her master died and she felt hatred. At that time she got the title Darth Hate. She killed anyone in her path to avenging her master. Inspection on the Outpost At least every month she went to Tatooine to inspect an outpost. It took her at least a few hours and one time right after she left she came back. She knew clone troopers were attacking the outpost-unfortunatly hostage. She went right back and found out clones were in cells. Then she said to execute them and the droids did as told. But a clone in the squad known as Hacker had attempted to save the squadron. They escaped and soon returned to once and for all destroy the outpost. It was a listening outpost. When they destroyed it it ''wouldn't ''connect to the fleet over the Separatist's main base. Personality ''"I am the head of anyone who hates another," ''-Darth Hate, Dark Lord of the Sith It is said Darth Hate hated everyone but her Master. It was true. When she got her Sith Master she realized that's the only person she doesn't hate. She even hated her parents. Her hatred was strong and she liked it. It was only 21 BBY she died on Tatooine. Her master was a dual wielder with red lightsabers. The only thing interesting about her was that her blade was purple. Her master had a breath mask as well. His gear was interesting. It was a matter of time she knew she was dark enough to hate one another and make another hate another. She had orange eyes and black hair. When the time came she attacked as many enemies. she could. She died thanks to NubHub on Tatooine when she was wounded then revived and then shot in the heart, which broke her heart she died. Her ghost continued on and she was dead, the dread Sith Lord died at age nineteen. Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars #203 (custom book) Category:Sith Category:Female Category:Force Sensitive